1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus bus-connected to an ISDN line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When receiving paper sheets are used up during reception, a conventional apparatus interrupts reception.
For this reason, in order to avoid interruption of reception, a large amount of receiving paper sheets are stocked in, e.g., a paper deck.
Alternatively, a conventional facsimile apparatus has a large-capacity delayed delivery or substitute-reception memory for substitute-receiving reception data so as not to interrupt reception even when receiving paper sheets are used up.
However, in the prior art described above, a mechanism for stocking a large amount of receiving paper sheets, e.g., a complex and large paper deck, is necessary, and requires extra cost. In addition, the overall apparatus becomes bulky.
In order to perform substitute reception when receiving paper sheets are used up, a large-capacity memory device for storing at least several tens to several hundreds of pages of images is required. When a 2-Mbyte capacity delayed delivery memory is prepared as a semiconductor memory, 16 1-Mbit DRAMs are required. Even with these DRAMs, when a slightly longer document is received, a storage capacity becomes full, and reception is interrupted. For this reason, a still larger capacity is necessary. Therefore, a 3.5" hard disk device must be arranged in addition to the above DRAMs to add a storage capacity of about 120 Mbytes.
However, these arrangements lead to an increase in cost on the current technical basis.